Pour ne plus avoir en mémoire que ta voix et ces trois mots
by louisalibi
Summary: "Ça devait arriver. Aucun amour ne dure éternellement. Je savais bien que je finirais par te lasser, toi, le génie, le puissant Sherlock Holmes. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ça fait si mal ?..." John Watson est devenu vieux, et Sherlock ne trouve plus rien en lui qui puisse le divertir. Angst, léger Slash.


**Cher lecteur, me revoilà, moi et mes textes sans aucun sens ! Cela fait deux longues semaines que je tente désespérément d'écrire un** **OS Johnlock digne de ce nom, mais rien à faire, la page reste toujours vierge. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose de triste, pour changer un peu. Un bon vieux texte OOC, avec du drame, des phrases courtes et des mots qui se veulent choc. En clair, du moi. Des fics comme je les aime.**

**Je n'aime pas m'attarder en présentation en ce moment, alors je rappellerai simplement qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout est en la possession d'Arthur Conan Doyle et du duo Moffat-Gatiss (à qui je dois la vie).**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Trois mots. Il a suffit de trois putains de mots pour tout démolir. Toi, moi, nous, notre histoire, nos aventures, notre amour, tout a volé en éclats quand ta voix rauque a lâché ces _trois petits mots _ce jour-là, les laissant résonner lourdement dans le salon du 221B Baker Street.

Trois mots.

Et soudain j'ai compris. C'était donc ça. C'était ça, cette lueur que je décelais dans ton regard depuis peu lors de nos nuits, ce mouvement de recul qui te prenait instinctivement dès que je te touchais, cette sorte de réticence _répugnée _contre laquelle tu ne semblais pouvoir lutter...

J'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout. Tu es le grand Sherlock Holmes, le détective, le cerveau, le _génie_. Qui suis-je à tes côtés ? Un amant ? Un ami ? Un colocataire ? Je ne suis même pas un médecin digne de ce nom. Autrefois on disait de moi que j'étais un _chien_. Je suppose qu'il y a du vrai dans ces paroles.

Comment ai-je pu imaginer une seconde que tu pourrais me supporter plus longtemps ? Quinze ans que l'on vit ensemble, _quinze ans. _Il fallait bien que cela prenne fin un jour. Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, et je ne peux pas te blâmer. Je le sais bien. Bien sûr que mes tempes sont devenue trop grises, bien sûr que mon corps est abîmé par des cicatrices trop anciennes. Mon esprit « moyen », comme tu aimais à l'appeler, n'est plus qu'un brouillard gris de pensées trop floues. Je suis devenu _vieux_. Je le sais, ça, Sherlock.

C'était peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le cran de me cracher la vérité au visage comme ça. Tu as bien préparé ton coup, je n'ai rien vu venir. Moi qui avais toujours cru que l'on vieillirait ensemble, aussi fous l'un de l'autre qu'au premier jour, tranquillement installés dans un petit cottage à la campagne... C'était idyllique. Rien de plus qu'une illusion de gosse attardé. Un gosse amoureux. Trop, sans doute.

Bon sang,_ comment ai-je pu_...

« Tu m'ennuies. »

Trois mots. Ta voix. Un trou noir. Le Néant.

Pas de tes longues déductions, ni de tes remarques acerbes. Juste une réalité, lasse et trop vraie pour être étouffée plus longtemps.

Pas de larmes, non plus.

« Tu. M'ennuies. »

Oh Sherlock.

Bien sûr que je t'ennuie. Je suis un homme ennuyeux, on me l'a dit bien des fois. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Que tu allais trouver quelque chose d'intéressant en moi qui allait te divertir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Foutaises. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous a été le plus naïf.

« Tu m'ennuies. »

Je le sais. Je le sais bien... Mais alors, pourquoi ça fait si _mal_ ?

D'un pas tangent je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Ta silhouette sombre est déjà loin sur les pavés Londoniens, et bientôt je ne perçois plus de toi qu'un point noir sur l'horizon. Je retiens mon souffle à m'en étouffer, ne me permettant de respirer que lorsque tu as totalement disparu du paysage.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge n'a pas cessé. Une fine pluie s'abat sur le trottoir, et le ciel, aussi gris qu'à son habitude, ne semble me dire qu'une chose : la vie continue.

Mes yeux ne sont même pas humides. Je ne ressens plus rien. Dans un choc sourd je me laisse tomber à terre et lentement, _lentement_, je laisse le silence effroyable s'insinuer dans l'appartement déjà trop plein du vide que tu y as laissé. Comme un condamné à mort devant son bourreau, je ferme les yeux et tente de me préparer au reste de vie sans histoire qui m'attend.


End file.
